take a looksee
by dnEehT
Summary: Short about Helaines life with four husbands, all which are nations, or ex-nation in a certain prussians case.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warnings: I dunno actually, teen language? And implied... 'things'? femme!Har

* * *

**Breaking of the news**

the daily prophet

_Today the ministry finally gave the go ahead for Lord Malfoys plan for the wizarding worlds most debated about proposition._

_Because of the war fewer and fewer wizards and witches attends Hogwarts. And even fewer dicides to hav children, and those who do, only have one or two._

_The proposition consists of: _

_-wizards and witches have at least two spouses._

_-Every muggle born/rised has to have at least one spuse who is pureblooded or have been raised in the wizarding world._

_- Exceptions can be made if the one to get married is the lord/lady of an ancient and noble house and has the blood of more than one ancient and noble house. And if one heir is married to another, at least two children are required from the union._

_The news have been well accepted by the purebloods, but the muggle born/raised are not as accepting of the situation._

* * *

**Telling the Lady Potter Black Peverel Gryffindor**

"As you know my Lady, dual spouses is a must and exceptions can not be made for you from this rule. You are as you know heiress to four houses and must have four heirs. Which child who shall take over which house is of course your decision." The pudgy man, also known as Fudge, said almost a little to smugly for the aforementioned Ladys taste.

"If I have to accept this 'rule', then I hope that you know that I have stipulations." Helaine Potter, savior of the wizarding world, chosen one, defeter of voldemort, countered the minister.

"Only one stipulation is allowed Lady Potter Black Peverel Gryffindor." The minister said holding up a hand, gesturing towards his senior undersecritary to take note of the young heiresses `stipulation´.

"Your spouses have of course already been selected. Carfully and methodically, you may chose your four spouses from the list." The pink frog simpered with a childish voice and slimy smile.

"You said one?" The irate Lady sai... asked.

"Yes, but only one, as is the rule."

"Then my stipulation for this situation regarding having four spouses, is that I get to, freely, choose my spouses from where ever I find them, and to take a year of to find said spouses." Helaine smirked.

Both ministry officials spluttered and tried to deny her, but when she gestured with a hand towards the press, they instantly became quiet. They had expected her to choose Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasly, Viktor Krum and Blaise Zabini, amongst all the unknown names on the list. Smirking, Helaine watched them fume as she signed the contract, They had surley already promised her to those particular four.

* * *

**Problem**

Having a whole year off to look for her prospective husbands and fathers of her children, Helaine had decided to travel the world. Nothing would irritate the ministry more than their savior being out of their grasp. And having husbands from different countrys certainly saw to that.

But, to find four men who could stand each other and who she could stand to be around for the rest of her life, was not an easy task. And to do it only in a year. Well, practically impossible.

And, by Morganas tits, she was only twenty one years old! She certainly had time to give birth to four brats before she kick the bucket, so to speak. She could have taken two or even three years off, by Merlins hairy balls!

She really should have consulted in Hermione about this. Haline was not easy around guys, ever since that disaster of a yule ball during fourth year, well, she had never danced since.

But it seemed to be time to do just that. Time to do as so many singel females did, time to go clubbing!

* * *

**Finding no.1 & 2**

Finding a club in germany seemed harder than she thought, so in the end Helaine decided to simply go to a bar instead.

The music was soft and the light was dim. A soothing atmosphere, and would have stayed that way if a loudmouth and his company of tw.. three companions.

The loudmouth looked german maybe Prussian and was an albino, tall droolworthy toned body and ..._ dont even go there girl_.

The second one you noticed was defenitly german, blod hair slicked back, not like Dracy-poos, snicker, But more golden and even taller and more muscular than his companion. And thos biceps... _No! snap out of it girl!_

The third one was tall as well not as toned as the first ones, and had a spacy look about him. Cuuuuute! Not husband material thought.

"Hallo, ich was wondering if du wanted some company? You looked quite lonely." The loudmouth had made his way over to the bar, his companions having already sat down at a table and were nursing their drinks. But god, when he used inside voice the guy could make a girl cum with just a few dirty suggestions!

"Sure, I wouldent mind. My name is Helaine, nice to meet you." Helain said holding her hand out for him to shake. But instead he KISSED it! " mein awesome name is Gilbert, nice to meet you." Helaine was blushing furiously, and when he noticed he threw a smirk in her direction. She huffed and turned her head away. Cheeks still burning.

After a little small talk Gilbert introduced her to his brother and friend. Ludwig and Feliciano respectivly. Apperantly Ludwig, though taller and more muscular, is the younger brother, a little fun fact she got to know by the chatterbox, Feliciano.

Drinking and more drinking. It was getting to her head, Feliciano had been picked up by his brother, Lovino or something, around half an hour ago. And all three of them were plastered, and somwhere along the lines they had managed to stumble their asses all the way to Helaines hotel room, well suit really.

* * *

**ExplaNation**

The two brothers groaned as they were awoken by what sounded like arguing, glancing at each other they decided to listen in on their bedpartner.

"I didnt mean to!"

"Well to bad, the ministry will follow the rules to their deaths, especially now after all that has happened!"

"Well, still! They dont even know about the magical world!"

"You will have to tell them. You are the sole heiress of no less then FOUR ancient and noble houses, and you need one heir to every house. And the ministry being the idiots they are, passed a law, so that the geenpool could become satisfictory again. You know their reasoning, and the majority of the wizarding world agrees. There is nothing you could do other than accept." Hermiony sounded stressed and quite apathetic. And looked even worse.

"But how will I tell them? Its not like I can just wake them up and tell them: And by the way, because we had sex we are basically married according to where I came from. And again by the way, I am a witch, you know, wand waving broom flying, potion brewing witch! And besides that the kids will be halfbloods, Im sure the ministry wants them pureblooded." She added the last as an after a short pause.

"That was pathetic. You know that right?"

"Yes."

"Then just go in there wake them up and explain, from the beginning with the facts and then the end."

"Thanks Herms." Helaine sighed.

"Right. Just take a deep breath and take it easy, kay. See you."

"k. Bye."

After the `hologram´ faded Helaine turned around, only to stare at two gorgeous guys, with only their underwear on and both leaning onto the doorjamb and had an eyebrow rised.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

**Consulting with the new husbands**

Explaining everything from the very beginning was a different experiense to be sure. Explaining about the founders, their history, about Tom, about Albus, then about her. They had demanded every detail, including bonds for wizards and witches. Blood bonding, the soul bond (or bonds), life bonds, etc etc.

And then it was their turn to drop the bomb, so to speak. They told her about their status as Nations, err and ex-Nation in Gilberts case, and about the capitals. So without doubts she would live as long as they they did, including the other husbands she was obligatory to bond to. And any capital she would happen to bear would live as long as the nation lived.

Helain could feel the headache coming on. Sitting at the end of the bed, she burried her head in her hands, and missed her husbands preadtory and mischievous glances.

* * *

**Husbands to the rescue**

They had, other than making love, mostly talked about, what else, Helains other two future husbands.

Both brothers agreed to that the other two should be nations to, for all their best. It would not do with wizards, whitout obligations, to live forever and thus probably cause more problems then they are worth.

But then came the hard part, to choose two out of all the countries and suggest them to Helaine. They must be able to get along with the new ones, she must be at least a little attracted to them, and the two new ones had to agree on this whole thing.

Hard as it was and at least four weeks of sleeping on the couch and minor and major disagreements, they had finnaly agreed on Russia, Ivan (even if Gilbert loudly protested against it, but had been over ruled by: England agrees with America and Russia does not like America. And we want nothing to do with having her to go back to england do we?) and Spain, Antonio.

Now to contact them, and get them to agree.

* * *

**Results**

Ivan had just smiled his normal smile and asked one question: Why? causing Gilbert to flail around like a chicken withoute its head, while Ludwig tried to explain my, and their, situation. But he was not very good at it.

So in the end Helaine had to, once again, explain her whole situation. Facts and details and more than a little pleading. Then just for good measure, throwing in a comment about how England would be completly thwarted, and with England went America.

Ivan had smiled even broader and said yes. On the condition he got to spend time and get to know Helaine. And he got one week to do so.

Antonio was not hard to convince either. Gilbert and Ludwig just put Helaine infront of him and asked if he would marry her.

The answere was quite obvious. _That slow turtle._ The brothers thought, while Ivan got a, not quite there yet, murderous look, that could have been worse.

Nedless to say, Antonio got the Talk after everything was done with, he was shoked to say the least. But in the end he just shrugged his shoulders, took Helaine by the shoulders and dipped her as if they were dancing, and french kissed her. Gilbert was pouting for hours after that display.

* * *

**Oh puih.**

Now, having found her husbands seemed like the easy part, now it was only to introduce them to the wizarding world (Why not witches world? Women live longer than men, and are better at multitasking. Its proved!)

Now it was time to do things the Gryffindor way, Helaine decided. So packing up and stright to the british ministry.

* * *

**In your face!**

The ride down in the telephone booth was... not pleasant. Ivan and Gilbert was not happy to even be in the same building let alone same room.

When they were, finally, down and out of that horribly narrow elevator, no one actually seemed to pay any atention to them.

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth so to speak, they went stright to the ministers undersecretary to get an 'audience'.

The toady did not even look up as she began to speak in that simpering voice of hers. "What can I do for you?" Continuing to write away on, what was no doubt another bill to surpress magical creatures some more, a slip of paper.

Doing her best not to sound smug, Helaine jumped stright to it. "Yes I am here to se the minister about the matter of my husbands." That got her attention, her head snapped up so fast that, if she did have a neck, Helaine would have wondered if she got torticollis.

The ministy toadys eyes was bulging when she took in Helaine and the four men accompanying her. The Toad seemed to be gritting her teeth when she opened the door to the ministers office.

No doubt had they expected her to come crawling back to them when the year was over, and had not found a husband.

Upon entering the office, they saw not only the minister but a gaggle of redheads three platina blonds, and five dark haired persons, that all turned to stare at us when the door opened. First in was Ludwig and after him it was Helaine, then came Ivan, Gilbert and last Antonio.

* * *

Ron Weasleys P.O.V

The minister is blubbering on and on about how he expects Helaine to be here any day now asking for the list. But I was promised her now! No matter that I have to share her with Malfoy and Zabini of all people, but it matters not, I want her NOW!

But before I could voice my opinion the door opened, and in came a very tall and very muscular man, he was clad in muggle military clothes and had a stern air about him. I shrank back a bit, but when my wife to be came in just behind him I was gonna throw out an impatient: About time. But I did not get the chance to, because after her came an even taller person, with scary eyes and smile, some would say the smile was easy going and the eyeas beautiful but put together it almost makes one pee their pants. And as if that was not enough after him came an albino, red devilish eyes and white hair, a little smaller thant the first two but still tall. And yet after him a brunette with emerald eyes came in. Not at all intimidating, he seemed to be lazy.

Befor I could go over there and drag my future wife away from the ruffians I heard my mothers voice screech: "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY? AND WHO ARE THOSE WITH YOU, YOU KNOW YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO MARRY MY SON, AND YET YOU GO GALLIVATING ACROSS THE WORLD! SOMETHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED, AND THE BLOOD WOULD HAVE BEEN GONE!"

* * *

Draco Malfoys P.O.V

I was beginnign to tire to listen to that joke of a minister pladder on about how he expected Potter to be back any day now. Befor I could comment, however, the door swung open, admitting the most intimidating blond and blue eyed man I have ever seen. He was tall and muscular, clad in impressive clothing, even if they were no doubt muggle.

And after that man, in came Potter, more beautiful than ever. And as if one intimidator was not enough, after her a tall man with a scarf almost covering his lips,came in. His eyes was a livid color of lavender and lilac, only Potters avada green eyes could compete with that glow. Who are these people? And after him came a true albino, red eyes and white hair, a scowl on his face. And... a not so intimidating man came last, but that he is so relaxed in new enviroment spoke volumes.

Befor I could voice my question the Weasel matriarch began screeching, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY? AND WHO ARE THOSE WITH YOU, YOU KNOW YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO MARRY MY SON, AND YET YOU GO GALLIVATING ACROSS THE WORLD! SOMETHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED, AND THE BLOOD WOULD HAVE BEEN GONE!"

* * *

Blaise Zabinis P.O.V

'Jezus that man sure can talk' was the only clear thoughts in one Blaise Zabinis head. The minister had been bladdering for at least an hour now. I was just about to tune out once again when the door was opened. 'I didnt know the minister expected more people?'

In came the tallest and grouchiest looking male he had ever seen. Golden blond hair and steely blue eyes. Big wiry muscles. And after him came Helaine Potter, beautiful as ever and after her, a man with the scariest expression ever, came strolling in, as if he was right at home. And after him came... White hair? Oh... He was a bit smaller then the first two ones. Heh, oops. Red eyes that had an decidedly unholy gleem about them.

And last came what looked lika a spanior, brown messy I-have-just-got-out-of-bed-hair and emerald green eyes, tanned skin, more wiry muscles. Ooh damn, if these are her intended husbands we have a lot to compete with. A sigh was about to escape my lips when the Weasley matriarch began screaming... Wait... she had been screaming a while now, I had just zoned out... "...CROSS THE WORLD! SOMETHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED, AND THE BLOOD WOULD HAVE BEEN GONE!"

Gods dammit!

* * *

Viktor Krums P.O.V

I could not be more bored then now, even if I tried very hard. That short man had been 'talking' with, or was it to? us for more than an hour already. And I was ready to make an excuse so I could leave when the door opened. Without knocking, or any indication that there was someone coming in. How rude. And the english preech about being gentlemen/ladies.

A man, taller then me, blond, steel blue and hard eyes, he was built. A man who had experienced war. And after him... Could it really be her. My eyes widened slightly. I had only ever seen her during her fourth year, during the tri-wizard tournament tasks. Then she had looked like, well, a scrawny child. Now, a grownup woman had taken the ducklings place, a swan. She had gone from Not to Hot in just a few years.

After her came a russian man, hard to mistake they were, russians. He had a sadistic air about him, his eyes were practically glowing. After that man in came a white haired devil. He had the same look in his eyes as those Weasley twins had. And after him came yet another man, brown hair, it was messy but with a curl to the ends so it did not look like a bird's nest, and green eyes. They where however not as glowingly abnormal as Helaine's.

Now what was she doing with these? The number was nagging at me that I should know, but it..."WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY? AND WHO ARE THOSE WITH YOU, YOU KNOW YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO MARRY MY SON, AND YET YOU GO GALLIVATING ACROSS THE WORLD! SOMETHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED, AND THE BLOOD WOULD HAVE BEEN GONE!"

Aaaah, God, does that woman never shut up?

* * *

Helaine smirked, even if that harridan, how could she have seen that harpy as a mother?, screeched and ranted at her. And she clearly saw the looks the 'Dreaded Four' sent her husbands, and the ones that were sent her way.

"Well, I just wanted to introduce you"

At her beatific smile, the others in the room, except her husbands who only smirked in content, stared at her.

But the minister seemed to get a frip on himself before she could continue. He puffed himself up selfimportantly. "My dear girl... Lady Potter Black. We will have time to meet your friends at a later date, we must proceed wit the marriage arrengments to these four" the minister said importantly and gestured to the other four young men in the room. "As you see gentlemen, I said she would be ba..."

"excuse me minister, These four are not my 'friends'. They are my husband's" You could hear a pin drop. The screaming and cursing began.

* * *

**Headache **

When they had finnaly calmed down (they where still muttering profantries about Helaines husbands) Helaine decided to introduce them properly.

"So, this" and she gestured towards Ludwig "Is Ludwig Beilschmidt. And beside him is Ivan Braginski. And to Ivan's right is Ludwig's older brother Gilbert, and practically asleep on Gilbert's shoulder is my fourth husband, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo"

"that can't possibly be english" The minister grumbled.

"Of course they aren't" Helaine quirked an eyebrow at the pudgy minister.

The little man seemed triumphant as he practically yelled "Then your marriage's are invalid"

"Oh? How so dear english minister?" Ivan asked the much shorter 'man' with a death glare.

"An english lady can't just marry a man from outside the country!"

"So then where is the third and fourth one you intended for Helaine? Because I se only two english marriage eligible men in this room" Gilbert said silkily.

And they were at it again. Helaine could just feel the headache coming on.

* * *

**Story **

'another headache coming on' Helaine thought as she masaged the top of her head, the hand sliding down to her cheek and pinched it.

'Yep, it hurt, this is real, and they have really written this'

The story the Prophet ran now was about how she had rejected four 'fine' husbands, and just to be rebellious, married four foreign ruffians.

"Ah! Dear I have some business in Diagon Alley that I have to take care of" Ivan's smile was a little too bright if you asked Helaine.

"Se you later" And, drat, there went her chance to stop him, oh well.

* * *

**Problem**

'This is going to be a serious problem' Helaine thought with an anime sweat drop at the back of her head. Her husbands were arguing, loudly.

She had fallen pregnant at the end of the year and all her husbands had been with her at least once that month.

And now the couldn't agree on who was the father. 'Well, personally, I think it is Gilbert or Ivan, But if I say that... it will probably only get worse' She thought with a small sheepish smile.

As the arguing got even louder Helaine finally snapped. "KEEP YOUR FUCKING TRAPS SHUT!"

* * *

**Pigs!**

"YOU FUCKING PIGS! YOU ARE FUCKING NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN AND IF YOU DO I WILL FUCKING NEUTER YOU!"

The four of them where sweating buckets, even if it was only one or two having impregnated her, they where all between a rock and a hard place, so to speak.

* * *

**Congratulations**

"Congratulations! It's two healthy baby boys and one spirited baby girl!" The excitable nurse informed the shell shocked nation and ex-nation. The four practically flew into the room which held their wife.

Hoping for the best but preparing for the worst, Ivan opened the door and wet in, only to be met with his wife with a radiant smile on her face holding two blue bundles in her arms and a nurse standing beside her with a pink. When Helaine looked up to them she smiled even wider. "C'mon in, take a look at your kids"

When Ivan had come close enough the nurse deposited the pink bundle of joy in his arms, almost dwarfing the small girl. Looking into the girls open eyes he saw his eyes staring back at him, his wife's black hair and darker skin tone, just a few seconds and his little princess had him wrapped around her little finger. She was his Moscow.

When Gilbert stood beside his wife's bed and seen the besotted look Ivan had bestowed upon his daughter, he almost let a more then slightly sarcastic comment slip, but was cut of when Helaine placed the boys in his arms, Two pair of mismatched eyes stared back at him, one red and one green both with white tufts of hair. They were his, and his brothers Berlin.

The mother and her two last husbands just smikred at their fellows besotted looks.

"So, when do we get our turn?" Antonio asked with a smile.

* * *

Plz r&r


End file.
